


Bayley’s Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, I’m not sure where this went, Pining, Some angst, becky has no filter, charlotte and Becky are an established relationship, drunk people, implied sex, sasha swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The four times Bayley told Sasha she loved her and the one time Sasha said it back.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Bayley’s Confessions

The first time Bayley told Sasha how she felt was after Sasha had finally won a title. This was back when Sasha thought she only liked boys. She remembers the moment fondly, after all, she’d just beat Charlotte Flair for the Raw Women’s Championship. Bayley had flown to meet her, and had crushed her ribs with a bear hug. She remembers everyone in the locker room hugging her, and congratulating her, and hoisting her in the air. 

She remembers the four horsewomen going out to a bar to celebrate. She remembers Becky and Charlotte disappearing somewhere, or maybe she was too drunk to remember them. She does remember them starting a relationship soon after. She remembers Bayley bruising her rubs with a plethora of monster hugs. 

“Dude! I can’t believe you won! I mean, wow!” Bayley had squealed. 

Sasha doesn’t really remember what she says next, but one thing leads to another and suddenly their at a bar. After eight shots and some beer pong, both of them are drunk, drunk enough where they can’t drive. Both of them are sitting on a bar stool just looking at each other. 

“Ya know Sash,” Bayley had drawled. “Your soooo pretty, and I kinda love that about ‘cha. Heeeell, I love you.” Bayley had grinned up, looking at her with her pretty brown eyes. 

Sasha just recalls blushing, and shaking her head. “You’re a crazy one Bayls.” She swirls her drink around, and she notices how beautiful Bayley really is. Which is a weird thought to have because Sasha only likes boys, right? Yep, Sasha only likes boys. Not Bayley and her ridiculously cute smile, or the way she tilts her head to the side when she laughs, or her warm hugs that made Sasha feel like she’s on cloud nine. She definitely did not like her at all. 

—

The second time was a complete accident. Bayley never meant to tell Sasha she loved her. It just kinda slipped out honestly. It was just, Sasha was so sad after she’d found out from Creative she was gonna lose her title in Summerslam. All Bayley wanted to do was make her feel better. 

She’d stumbled upon her in the hallway, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. Bayley immediately knew something was wrong. 

“Sash, what's wrong?” Bayley had asked, concern apparent in her voice. 

Sasha had just sniffled and buried her head in her arms. 

“C’mon, what's wrong? Obviously something’s wrong, so just tell me what it is. I wanna help.” 

Sasha looked up at her, tears dripping down her face, and she wipes them away quickly. “I’m losing the title to Charlotte at Summerslam.” 

Bayley gasped quietly. So that’s why Sasha was so sad. “Oh, Sash I’m so sorry. I know how much that title meant to you.” And Bayley does the only thing she really knows will work in this situation- hug Sasha. 

So she does that. She wraps her arms around the purple haired woman, and she pulled her closer. She can feel Sasha’s steady breathing and her heart beat. Bayley holds Sasha close, like it's the last hug she’ll ever give. 

“You know, even when you lose that title I’ll still love you.” She means it like a friend, but a part of her wishes she’d get to say that for real, and Sasha would tell her how she felt. And they’d start a life together. But Bayley knows that’s far fetched. 

Sasha just nudges her slightly and lets out a content sigh. “I know.” 

It is in that very moment that Bayley falls in love with her best friend. 

—

The third time Bayley tells Sasha she loves her is in 2018. Bayley has become an afterthought really. She hadn’t really had much major action in a while, and she was a bit frustrated at Creative for that. They told her to wait, and be patient, but it was hard to watch her friends out there kicking butt while she was just…. being Bayley. 

She couldn’t be prouder of Sasha and Becky and Charlotte, they were doing great. She was just a little jealous. 

So when Sasha had showed up out of the blue one day at her hotel with flowers Bayley was surprised to say the least.

“Sash? What’re you doing here?” She asked, leaning against the door of her hotel room. 

“I just wanted to stop by. I know you haven’t got much attention lately, and I’m sorry for that. So I brought some flowers. I know, it doesn’t make that much of a difference, but-”

Bayley cuts Sasha off with a hug. It takes a moment, but she hugged her back, smiling. Sasha smells like honey and marshmallows, and Bayley’s never smelled anything better. 

“God I love you Sasha.” 

Sasha smiles again, rubbing Bayley’s back. “I know, I’m pretty awesome.” 

Bayley pulls away to slap her shoulder playfully. “You know what I meant silly. Now c’mon, let's watch some anime.” 

Sasha squeals excitedly as they go to sit on the couch. They banter back and forth, and Sasha’s never felt lighter as Bayley cuddles up to her, looking up at her with her doe eyes. She tramples the butterflies in her stomach as she runs her fingers through Bayley’s hair. 

Sasha tries to squash the thoughts of Bayley, and her plush lips that look strangely kissable, or her soft skin and her softer hair. She pushes down the warmth of Bayley’s body and the way she comfortably molded to fit Sasha. 

Because Sasha doesn’t like girls. She doesn’t. But yet here she is, not paying any attention to one of her favorite anime shows, because she’s too busy fawning over her best friend. And fuck, Bayley looks so hot right now. 

It is in that very moment that Sasha begins to realize she’s in love with her best friend. 

—

The fourth time is after the lesbian power couple broke up. Becky’s been crashing with Sasha, because she doesn’t want to face Charlotte. It really hasn’t been working out well for Sasha, because Becky owns way too much Pearl Jam, and she plays it way too loud at six in the morning. Sasha loves Becky to death, but she does not love the crazy amount of quinoa she owns. 

So Sasha decides to give Becky the pep talk of a lifetime, which was going great until she mentions Bayley and suddenly Becky turns the whole conversation about Sasha and Bayley. 

“So Sash, when ya gonna tell good ole Bayley how ya feel?” Becky asks with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

Sasha rolls her eyes, focusing on not letting any color rush to her cheeks. “This isn’t about me. I’m trying to get the lesbian power couple back together, you’re not making this easy Becks.” 

“Ya didn’t answer my question!” Becky says gleefully like it’s some kind of answer. Which it isn’t, right?

“Oh my god Becky.” Sasha shakes her head, letting her hair fall down. “Anyway, as I was saying. You and Charlotte clearly love each other, so I don’t really see why you broke up. If you just man up, haha get it, anyway just own up to your mistakes and you guys can finally get back together. And you can finally get off of my couch.” 

Becky laughs. “That was a good pun, I’ll give you that.” She hums thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re right.” 

“Of course I am, I’m the Boss.” Sasha says with a little hair flip. “Now go get your queen back.” 

“Thanks Sash!” And with that, Becky is gone, and hopefully the lesbian power couple will make up. 

“Geez Becky, you’re gonna run me over.” Bayley retorts as she comes into Sasha’s house. “Hey Sash.”

Sasha turns, her heart fluttering in her chest. “Hi Bayls. You ready to watch a scary movie?” 

“You know it!” Bayley says excitedly, as she bounces towards the couch. “But this is gonna take a while, won’t Becky come back?” 

Sasha grins. “Naw, if my pep talk helped, Becky won't be back until morning.” 

They start the movie, and Bayley sits a bit too close to Sasha to be friendly. She jumps every time something scary happens, and Sasha stifles a laugh every time. When the movies done they put on some anime, but by that time Sasha is getting tired. 

She begins to fall asleep in Bayley’s lap. Bayley looks down fondly at the purple haired woman. She remembers when they’d won the tag team women’s championship, and how Sasha had held her. She thinks back to when Bayley had beat Sasha in an incredible match, and how she’d broken character just to hug her. She reminds herself of when Sasha had told her she was pretty, and how amazing she was. And as she looks upon her best friend she finds herself wishing Sasha loves her as much as she loves Sasha. 

She presses a quick kiss on her forehead. “Night Sash. Love ya.” 

—

Sasha says it back the day after Bayley retains her smackdown belt. The night before they’d partied, the four horsewomen together, just like when Sasha had won. Becky and Charlotte were back together, thanks to Sasha’s epic pep talk of the century. But that night all Sasha could remember was beating Charlotte in pool, and Bayley breaking a beer bottle. 

She woke up with a terrible headache. Cause you know, hangover’s a bitch. She also woke up half naked next to…. oh no. God no. Why was Bayley laying next to her? And why is she half naked as well? This could only mean one thing. 

Last night she’d hooked up with her best friend that she also was kinda in love with. 

“Fuck.” Sasha whispers as she gets out of the bed as quickly and as quietly as she could. She scrambles to put on some clothes before Bayley wakes up. 

“Sasha?” 

Too late. 

The blue haired woman turns around, mid-pulling up pants to see Bayley yawning in her bed looking adorable. Way too adorable. 

“Um hey Bayls. What’re you doing up, go back to bed. It’s still early.” 

“You weren't in bed so I was cold. Why are you pulling up your pants?” Bayley cocks her head to the side, and her messy hair falls down. Damn it, Bayley looks hot right now. 

“I uh, I was looking for some pants, and I couldn’t find any in the living room, so I came here looking for a pair. And I found ‘em.” Sasha hates how meek her voice sounds. 

It’s a terrible lie but Bayley seems to buy it. She yawns and gets up, pulling a shirt over her head and walks out. Sasha has no choice but to follow. And just her luck, Becky and Charlotte are there waiting for them. 

Becky grins mischievously at them. “Finally you two.” 

Sasha assumes she’s talking about how late they were. “Sorry, we slept in. Crazy night and all.” 

“I’ll say.” Charlotte mutters, not looking up from her newspaper. 

“I wasn’t talkin’ about the time lass. I was talkin’ about how you guys are finally together!” Becky smiles, oblivious to the color rushing to Sasha’s face, and the warning kick from Charlotte. 

Bayley glances nervously at Sasha. “You’re crazy Becky. Just because I woke up without a shirt on, and I found Sasha pulling up pants doesn't ...” She trails off as realization dawns on her. “Oh my god.” 

Becky’s grin slips from her face as she understands the situation. “Oh, you didn’t know? Didn’t Sash tell ya?” 

Bayley looks accusingly at her, and Sasha would love nothing more than for a hole to pop out and swallow her into the ground. “No she didn’t tell me.” 

Charlotte facepalms. “You’re so stupid Bex.” 

Becky rounds on Charlotte, poised to say something. But Bayley beat her to it. “How could you? You knew, and what did you do? You decided to run away like the coward you are. God I can’t believe you Sasha. How could you?” 

Sasha opens her mouth to say something, but Bayley holds her hand. “No. I don’t wanna hear it. I’m leaving.” 

And with that, she storms out. The three of them watch her leave for a little bit before Sasha flips Becky off and chases after her. 

“I can’t believe you Becky.” Charlotte shakes her head. 

She opens her mouth to say something back to her girlfriend, but refrains. Becky plops down on the couch, and rubs her head. 

  
  


Sasha finds her on a bench in a park. Bayley’s glowering as she chucks rocks into the lake. At first she doesn’t know if she should approach her, but before she can change her mind, she walks over and sits on the bench by Bayley. 

“Bayley, I’m so sorry. I just woke up, and saw you there, and I was so scared I just did the only thing I know how to do. You’re right, I am a coward. All I do is run, run from the truth, run from how I feel about you. I wanna stop running, but I just can’t. I’m really sorry Bayls.” 

Bayley turns to look at her, hope flaring up in her eyes. “What’d ya mean how you feel about me?”

Sasha looks down, before taking a deep breath. Better to rip the band-aid off, right? “Bayley, I- I love you. I think I’ve loved you for like three years. And I understand if you don’t like me back, I’m bitchy and high maintenance and—”

Bayley holds up a hand to stop Sasha’s rambling. “Sash stop. You’re not any of those things. And you don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that. I love you too.” 

Sasha blinks. “For real?”

Bayley laughs, head tilted to the side. “For real.” 

Sasha beams, and leans in to kiss Bayley’s lips. When their lips meet, it’s everything Sasha could ever dream of, it’s passionate, yet slow. Kissing Bayley is amazing, and Sasha doesn’t know if she’ll ever stop. 

Of course she has to come for air. Which is disappointing. 

From the background Charlotte and Becky watch on, laughing at their friends. “You know, even for royally screwing up, everything worked out Bex.” 

Becky huffs, scrunching her nose. “Shut up Charlie. I didn't know they didn’t know.” 

“Oh the warning kick from me and Sasha blushing didn’t tell you anything?” Charlotte inquires innocently. 

“The kick doesn’t count, you kick me all the time.” 

Charlotte laughs, before snuggling closer to Becky. “We did good Becks, we did good.” 

“Yeah,” Becky murmures in agreement. “Can I get a kiss now?” 

Charlotte laughs again, before leaning in to kiss Becky. “Love you.” 

“Love you too Charlie.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I kinda switched the perspectives at some moments and I switched from past tense to present tense a couple times, whoops. Anyway, thoughts?


End file.
